particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of the Jelbic Union of the North (3578)
The Treaty of the Jelbic Union of the North was the founding treaty of the second incarnation of the Jelbic Union of the North. The union had been established by the Deltarian Empire after the Jelbanian-Deltarian War as a way of integrating pan-Jelbic nationalism within the Empire's structure, and to facilitate the northern expansion of the Empire .After the fall of the Empire, the Jelbic Union of the North continued to exist, and in 3578 the treaty was amended to remove references to the Deltarian Empire. Transcript TREATY OF THE JELBIC UNION OF THE NORTH ---- PREAMBLE The signatory nations, in the spirit of Jelbic brotherhood and friendship, hereby establish the Jelbic Union of the North (hereafter the "Union"), whose purpose is to join together the Jelbic nations of Majatra, to further the Jelbic languages and culture in Majatra and across Terra, and to increase economic, military, and cultural cooperation between Jelbic nations. GOVERNMENT 1.(a) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples is recognized as the joint head of state of all Union member-nations. The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples shall serve as the symbol of the Union, and will serve to protect the interests of the Jelbic peoples militarily, politically, and culturally. (b) Each Jelbic nation is granted a number of votes, based on the amount of Jelbic peoples in that nation, and their political representation within the nation. New elections can be called at any time, by any elector-state, and a call for adjustments to the voting power of any elector-state may be enacted by unanimous assent of all involved. © Votes for the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples are allocated as follows: Jelbania receives five votes to cast. Barmenia receives five votes to cast. Pontesi receives four votes to cast. Vanuku receives three votes to cast. Deltaria receives one vote to cast. Beiteynu receives one vote to cast. (d) The Protector of the Jelbic Peoples is elected by simple majority. Each nation decides the manner of voting. 2. The Great Kurultai is established as the political and military council of the Union, consisting of the ministers of the member states. The Great Kurultai can be convened by the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples, and has the power to establish the policy of the Union and to promote Jelbic unification and ethnic and cultural development. MEMBERSHIP 3. Any nation or territory with a significant minority of Jelbic peoples, or any nation or territory administered by such nations may become a member of the Union. 4. Any non-Jelbic nation can become an observer to the Union. The only requirement for gaining observer status is that the nation applying for that status must not have a discriminatory policy or platform against the Jelbic peoples. Observer states are not bound by the rules of the Union, and do not participate in the election of the Protector of the Jelbic Peoples or send representatives to the Great Kurultai. FOREIGN AND MILITARY AFFAIRS 5. All members of the Union are part of a non-aggression agreement, whereby they are not allowed to bear arms against each other or the Union as a whole. 6. All members of the Union shall be encouraged to defend all other members of the Union or the Union itself in times of conflict. TRADE 7. Member states shall encourage and support open and mutually beneficial trade and investment with one another. MINORITY RIGHTS 8. Members of the Union pledge to respect the cultural and religious rights of all of their citizens, irrespective of language, race, creed, or gender. Category:TreatiesCategory:History of Majatra